


Surprise, Surprise

by Toothlessturtle21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jay centric polyninja smut? hell yeah, Jay/Zane are the true focus here, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recording, Safe Sane and Consensual, blindfold, blowjob, established safeword, inspired by multiple different smut fics, mentions of porn, polyninja - Freeform, sorry mom, these tags make me sound awful jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: Cole and Kai come home from a mission expecting to be greeted by a warm meal, but what they got was so much better. Nothing like seeing your boyfriend bent over a counter with his brains fucked out, huh?





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, and it's only my second time writing smut so hopefully it's not awful  
> I die like the true warrior I am  
> It's so freaking late at night where I am and I'm writing lego porn who am I  
> comment below if you agree that Jay's a bottom lmao

When Kai and Cole returned home from their mission, they certainly weren't expecting _this_.

Zane merely smirked at them, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he rocked his hips forward into the small frame in front of him, the Lightning Ninja bent over the counter with one of Zane's hands holding both of his wrists behind his back. The Nindroid bent down and murmured into his boyfriend's ear.

"Guess who's home?"

Jay let out a muffled grunt through the makeshift fabric gag over his mouth, the same material obscuring his vision.

"Zane..." Cole started, lost for words. "Why?"

"Why what?" The Ice Ninja asked innocently, and stopped the slow rhythm of his hips, making Jay whine as the intrusion buried itself in his guts.

"The gag, the blindfold, Jay being bent over the counter when you're supposed to be making dinner," Kai listed, walking over and running a hand through Blue's hair, wet with sweat.

"Let me start from the beginning," Zane rubbed his free hand on Jay's thigh, the rough caresses making him squirm and whine, which Zane silenced with a sharp thrust into his boyfriend.

"He's on the counter because he wouldn't stop begging for my attention when I was trying to prepare a proper meal for you two when you arrived home. The gag is because I wanted to know who was coming home incase it was anyone other than you," The Ice Ninja purred, a couple more lazy thrusts making Jay whimper, desperate for any attention that would make him cum.

"And the blindfold?" Cole raised and eyebrow, and Zane shrugged.

"I felt like it. And he knows what to do to get me to stop, right?"

Jay nodded, and Zane smiled.

"Good."

"Safe, sane, and consensual," Kai smirked, staying at Jay's front end. "You think I could take his mouth?"

"Be my guest," Zane welcomed, and tightening his grip on Jay's wrists as his thrusts became more forceful, the Lightning Ninja moaning like he was being paid against the gag as his body was rocked back and forth, before his voice was suddenly freed by the Fire Ninja, who then shimmied off his pants and boxers as Jay worked his jaw. Cole sauntered to the back of the hothead, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Can I fuck you then?" Cole murmured into the Fire Ninja's ear, and Red nodded as he threaded a hand through Jay's hair to steady him as pale pink lips stretched around his cock. Kai groaned, tugging on the hair a little as he sank deeper, a louder moan escaping as the head hit the back of Jay's throat. Jay's whines reverberated through his dick, making Kai hunch over at the same time Cole dipped two lubed fingers into the Fire Ninja, Zane having handed him the bottle as Kai was getting settled.

"Fuuuuck," Kai threw his head back onto Cole's broad chest, hips twitching into Jay's wet and warm mouth with every jolt of the Earth Ninja's fingers. "Your fingers are so _big_."

"Well, you got something bigger coming," He smirked, curling his fingers just right to make Kai's knees buckle, the Earth Ninja's other arm holding the brunette to his chest as the Fire Ninja continued to fuck into Jay's throat with twitchy movements.

Zane, on the other hand, was gladly recording the show to present his boyfriends with later, eyes fixated on how Kai melted into Cole's grasp before turning his gaze to where his cock was entering the pale body beneath him.

"You're doing so good, Jay," He attempted, knowing dirty talk wasn't his strong suit but acknowledging that Kai was too fucked-out to try. "Always so ready for us."

He felt the Lightning Ninja shudder, clenching around him for a second before relaxing his tense muscles, his release so close and yet so far. Zane scanned the two faces he could see, weighing how the statement he was considering would go over. He took a deep breath, and tried his luck.

"Always ready to be our bitch, hm?"

Kai's gaze snapped up to him, pupils blown wide and lips parted. Cole had even stopped in his motions, three fingers in, to give his attention to the Ice Master.

"Please, continue," Kai urged after a pause, a smile creeping onto his face. "Don't let us stop you. That sounded pretty hot in your voice."

His smile was replaced by a look of pure bliss as Cole thrust his dick into him in one go, in turn rocking his hips into Jay's mouth.

"Nothing but our whore," Zane wasn't quite sure where he was going for this, and reached into the depths of his mind to try and come up with any pornography his boyfriends had showed him. "So good, being used by us."

He knew Jay had a praise kink, and he ran with it. The Lightning Ninja was a whining mess, cheeks flushed so much it drowned out the freckles, rutting against the sweat-slick counter to try and get any friction, Zane's grip on his waist pulling him back onto the Ice Ninja's cock over, and over, and over-

"So perfect, you're made to take my cock. Just a toy for me to use."

He whimpered, and Zane felt the boy's orgasm approaching, and released his wrists in favor of gripping the base of his dick to stave off the pleasure. This only made Jay whine more, the sharp thrusts into his body too much and not enough at the same time, turning his brain to mush as he wasn't sure whether to push away or towards the dicks abusing his sensitive insides. He didn't have a choice, as Kai's speed increased as Cole pounded into the Fire Ninja with vigor, making Kai's grip on Jay's hair very useful, as he would have trouble keeping his head straight.

"Not so fast," Zane purred, in reference to his almost-climax. "I have something I've been wanting to try. But first-"

The Ice Ninja motioned for Kai to pulled out, which he did, only to be bent over the counter by Cole to finish their fuck. Zane then pulled out only to flip Jay over, at the same time ripping off the blindfold. Jay blinked in greeting at the unexpected light, moving his jaw.

"Heh, hey babe," He smiled hazily at Zane, who grinned in response before bottoming out once more, watching Jay's back arch off the table.

"Beg," Zane demanded, leaning over to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Cole slowed down again to watch Zane in wonder.

"What did we do to him to deserve this show?" Kai mumbled, a blissed out expression on his face as he watched his usually passive partner become a very, very hot dominate.

"No idea," Cole whispered, leaning down to peck Kai on the lips. "But I say he tries it on you next."

"Zane, huh?" Jay laughed breathlessly, looking at his two other partners for guidance, but they only stared in awe. "Beg? I don't even know what you're-"

"Beg, or I take the cloth, tie your hands and gag you and leave you here for the others to find when they arrive home, so they can understand what a slut you are for any sort of attention. Why else would you annoy me so while I attempted to make you a meal? Your choices are beg, or no orgasm."

Kai felt like he could cum just from hearing Zane's smooth tenor, glad the counter was supporting his weight lest he fall from his legs giving out.

"Holy shit," Jay breathed, eyes wide. He knew Zane wouldn't actually leave him on the counter, he was too reserved for a stunt like that, but the threat of no finish made him squirm. Plus, this surprise sounded interesting.

"Beg," Zane commanded again, hands moving to pin Jay's hips to the table.

"Zane, please," The Lightning Ninja squirmed the best he could. "I- I dunno what you're planning but please-" Jay gasped as Zane stroked his dick slowly, shallowly thrusting into the warm body beneath him. "Just let me finish please I promise I won't annoy you _please-_ "

"What are you?" Zane thumbed over the head, and Jay let out a breathy moan, keening under the skillful touch.

"I-" Blue stuttered, and Cole resumed a steady pace inside Kai. "I don't know what you-"

"What are you?" Zane said more forcefully, taking his hand off Jay's cock entirely, stopping the motions of his hips.

"I-" Jay tried again, voice soft. "I'm a slut?"

"Try again."

"I'm your slut?" He squeaked, and Zane smirked.

"Good."

Zane flipped open his wrist panel, typed a few things, and was quick to land a tight grip on Jay's dick as the cock inside of the pale boy began to vibrate.

"Ah-!" Jay's back snapped into an arch, legs locking around Zane's waist. "Zane, holy sh-, please, ah-!"

Zane, who was still recording, looked over to the other pair as he pounded mercilessly into his boyfriend, one hand stopping Jay from finishing and the other tight on his waist. Cole was fucking Kai in a similar fashion, Kai still bent over with his face pressed into the cool laminate, clearly close to his orgasm.

"Wanna cum at the same time?" Cole asked, looking at the Ice Ninja.

"My pleasure. First," He looked back to the Lightning Ninja, who was whining out incoherent pleas as Zane kept him from the sweet, sweet release he craved. "I think these two deserve a little fun of their own."

The Earth Ninja nodded, speeding up his thrusts as Kai whined, toes curling and back arching as much as he could as he neared his edge, Cole easing him though it with gentle encouragement whispered in his ear. As soon as Zane saw Kai slump into the table with a high pitched moan, he released his grip on Jay's cock, and the Lightning Ninja only survived a few thrusts before spilling all over himself, making his vision white out as the vibrations seemed to reach his skull.

Zane didn't stop, fucking him through his high as he chased his own, leaving the vibrations on as he gripped Jay hard as he sacrificed speed for depth, tucking his chin into Jay's shoulder as he came, cool seed spilling into the boy's guts as a deep sigh from Cole indicated the same was happening on his side.

Jay whined as the overstimulation tipped into painful, Zane shutting off the vibrations quickly once his system fully came back online. The Ice Ninja then flicked the off button on the recording, and Jay took note through his haze.

"You... recorded that?"

"Indeed," Zane smiled innocently, pulling out from the Lightning Ninja with a wet noise. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Before he could protest, Jay was scooped into sturdy arms, cold fingers sliding over his hole to prevent seed leaking out. Blue shuddered at the touch, going limp.

"I don't think I could stand a round two," He laughed breathily, flinging an arm over his eyes. "Cause jeez, where did all that come from?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even really know," Zane shrugged as he reached the bathroom, depositing Jay on the shower floor before turning on the stream, the cold water only stinging for a second before it faded into warmth. Zane stepped in too, aware that Kai and Cole were probably having their own second round like the lovable idiots they were. Hopefully they at least had the sense to keep it semi-clean.

Jay stood, legs shaky, Zane's hands gripping his forearms to help him keep steady.

"I must have performed well if you're still having trouble recovering."

"Yes, very well," Jay hummed, feeling cool cum dripping down his legs, mixing with the water. "You should top more often. I wanna see Kai get that treatment. And god, you're hot when you talk like that."

"I hope so. I know I am very 'hit or miss' when it comes to talking in that fashion," The Ice Ninja soaked a washcloth in soap, and handed it to Jay. "I hope you are not trying for another round."

"No, no," Jay began to wipe the sweat from his body. "I don't think I'll ever get hard again after what you pulled. I didn't know your dick could vibrate."

Zane smiled. "It wasn't originally built to. But after Kai forced me to watch what you call porn, I picked up a few things and made an adjustment or two."

"Is that where that whole thing came from?" Jay laughed. "Speaking of porn, I bet that's one hell of a clip you took there, huh?"

"I plan on unveiling that whenever we all get the chance. It is very hard to get all three of you alone."

Jay wrapped his arms around the Nindroid's waist with a content sigh. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, Jay," Zane reciprocated with one arm, the other reaching up to stroke through hair tangled by Kai's rough fingers. "I love you too."

Jay snorted suddenly, burying his face into Zane's chest.

"We should find some robot porn so you can complain about how awful it is."

"Do I want to know what robot porn is?" Zane raised an eyebrow, and Jay chuckled.

"Prob'ly not," He released Zane in favor of cleaning between his legs, the Ice Ninja lovingly shampooing his hair as the two basked in the company of each other.


End file.
